Make You Feel
by Starlynn Danielle
Summary: A strange thing is happening to Regina. No doubt Emma has something to do with it.
1. chapter 1

Regina woke up some combination of angry and aroused, just like she had for the past month.

"Dammit, Miss Swan," she muttered.

It wasn't the blonde's fault, per say, but Regina blamed her anyways.

The woman was just so... _infuriating._ But also understanding and kind and the only person who had truly challenged her in a while.

Since they'd begun their magic lessons some of the tension that had existed before the curse broke had come back. Apparently the princess could only access her magic if the former Evil Queen antagonized her.

It hadn't exactly been difficult.

It had, however, reawakened the desires that the queen so badly wanted to remain sleeping.

Regina sighed, trying to ignore the throbbing in her core and fall back asleep.

There was something so invigorating about intellectually sparring with the sheriff. And as ridiculous as it was Regina couldn't help the arousal that coursed through her when Emma glared at her.

Unbidden, memories of her dream floated through her mind. Being pinned up against the wall, the sheriff's hands groping at her roughly before finally cupping her center.

Regina shivered.

"Dammit, Miss Swan!"


	2. chapter 2

Emma Swan was having trouble concentrating, as she had since arriving in Storybrooke.

 _Dammit, Regina._

It was completely unfair that the older woman looked _that good_ in a pencil skirt.

The sheriff watched as Regina led the council meeting with poise and authority, looking every inch the queen that she was.

She wondered what it would take to make the mayor lose her composure.

She imagined bending the queen over the mahogany table, teasingly tracing the slit at the back of her thighs.

" _Don't tease me, Swan."_

 _"What do you want me to do?"_

 _"Emma..."_

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that her name had been called until Regina's voice cut through the fog in her mind.

"Sheriff Swan!"

She looked up to find Regina sneering at her.

"If you're going to attend these meetings, Sheriff I expect you to at least pay attention," Regina said contemptuously.

Emma's cheeks flamed with embarrassment and anger. She wasn't a child, god dammit. She glared at the mayor, wishing that the woman would treat her like an equal, wishing that she could relieve the ache between her thighs, wishing Regina felt the same way.

Regina's pupils dilated and flashed purple before she blinked and looked away. She cleared her throat and addressed the room.

"I think that's all for today. We'll reconvene next week."


	3. chapter 3

It started so slowly Regina didn't notice at first.

She'd been working late in her study, trying to get ahead of the town's constant needs. She was bleary eyed but something about the day had left her feeling...unsettled. So she kept on, reading reports and signing documents well into the night.

There was a tingle in her neck, but she figured she was just getting tired.

Until the tingle started to travel up and down her spine.

She shifted in her seat, distracted by the sensation.

No matter which way she moved, the feeling persisted. And it was spreading.

Regina sat upright. She was going insane. She was...aroused?

She glanced at the papers in front of her, wondering if something about them had set off her libido.

The documents were as bland as always.

She rubbed her eyes. She must be tired.

As she made a move to stand a bolt of electric desire flashed through her veins.

She sat down heavily, gripping the armrests tightly as she tried to steady her breathing.

 _Something is very, very wrong._

But it didn't feel wrong when another pulse sent electricity between her legs.

She groaned, trying to fight it off, but it was no use.

What was happening to her? Could it be poison? A curse?

Rather than continue to resist she leaned back, letting her body's need overtake her.

Her eyes rolled back as another wave came crashing over her. She couldn't have stopped the moans that escaped her if she tried.

Suddenly she could see Emma, lying in her bed and desperately grinding against the hand between her legs.

"Fuck," Emma said softly, face screwed up with unbearable pleasure.

Regina could feel her body reaching its peak and could tell that Emma was too.

"Re-Oh, god!" Emma clapped her free hand over her lips, trying to keep the moans from escaping her.

Regina had no such reservations, gasping and groaning as her hips bucked with each new wave of pleasure.

"Emma," she gasped.

With a sharp cry Regina reached the edge and tumbled over it, coming harder than she had in _years._

As she shook and spasmed everything went black and she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. chapter 4

Emma awoke to the smell of pancakes and the sound of her mother's singing.

She sighed heavily. She really should just get her own place, especially since her fantasies had begun to take over her life.

As she stretched she began to remember the night before.

 _"You wanted to see me, Madame Mayor?"_

 _"Yes. You see, I have a problem that I believe only you can help me with, Sheriff."_

Emma shivered. It had all felt so _real._ She wondered if her imagination had just gotten worked up from the brief spat she'd had with the mayor that morning but that still didn't account for the massive orgasm she had had.

Mary Margaret's singing grew louder and Emma groaned. She really needed her own place. As she rolled out of bed her stomach grumbled and she pouted. She couldn't leave when she was being spoiled with good food everyday.

Being Sheriff had become largely about filling paperwork and chasing Pongo as of late which was both a good thing and a bad thing. The good thing was she wasn't having to constantly go around saving people and almost dying in the process, but the bad thing was...well, she was bored.

She was in the middle of trying to balance her pen on her nose when she was interrupted by Regina poofing into her office.

"Shit!," she cried, startled. "Dammit, Regina. Why can't you just walk places like a normal person?"

Regina arched a brow at her. "And miss the opportunity to catch the Sherriff wasting taxpayer dollars? I don't think so."

Emma rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Regina crossed her arms and shifted from one heeled foot to the other.

"It's about... last night."

Emma panicked internally. She couldn't possibly know could she? She tried to maintain a steady poker face as Regina continued.

"I experienced something...strange. Did you feel something also?"

Emma thought back, trying not to blush at the memory of her fantasy. Her late night 'session' had been stronger and more vivid than normal but she couldn't exactly tell the object of her fantasies that.

She shook her head, the picture of innocence. "No, is everything all right?"

Regina bit her lip. _Damn, that's sexy._ Emma thought.

"Everything is fine, it's probably nothing."

"Okay... So are we having a magic lesson tonight?"

Emma would never dare say it, but she lived for those lessons. Sure it was mostly spent arguing with the woman in front of her, but if it meant getting to spend time with her Emma was all for it.

"Yes," Regina replied frowning. "Your transmutation spells need serious work. I'll see you at 6 in my vault. Don't be late."

With that she twisted her hand and vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you just shut up and let me concentrate?" Emma huffed.

Regina's brow arched. "I am only trying to help you, Miss Swan. It's not my fault that you are incapable of accessing your own magic without me dragging it out of you."

Emma scowled before shrugging out of her leather jacket and tossing it onto the chest of spell books behind her.

It was a simple spell, although deeply amusing to the former Evil Queen.

"In your mind you must see that the water already _is_ wine. Your magic is just unlocking the potential," she coached.

"I _know,_ " Emma growled and Regina bit her lip unconsciously at the sound.

Emma closed her eyes, summoning her light magic and making the air around them crackle with energy.

 _We'll have to move lessons outside soon,_ Regina thought to herself as her own magic stirred at the close proximity.

A cloud of white materialized from the saviour's hands, descending on the glass of water before her and swirling around it before dissipating.

Green eyes opened and landed on the glass, staring bemusedly.

The water had turned a deep amber color instead of the blood red Regina's example had earlier. Emma reached for it, but Regina was quicker. She took a cautious sniff and grinned when she realized what it was.

"My my, Sheriff. I had no idea my cider left such an impression on you," Regina said coyly.

Emma flushed a bright red as Regina took a sip of the cider her magic had made and licked her lips.

"Delicious. Would you like a taste?"

In her mind Regina warred with herself. The question, meant to be a taunt, had come out far too flirtatious.

Emma stuffed her hands into her pocket and scuffed her boot on the mausoleum's floor. "I'm good, thanks."

Regina shrugged as if the answer was of no consequence to her as she turned and took a hearty swig of the alcohol.

 _I need to get a hold of myself._

"So can I go home now?"

Regina's head whipped around at the intrusion and frowned. "I'm afraid not, Miss Swan. We still have much work to do."

"What?! Come on, Regina! We've been at this for hours already!"

Emma was pouting adorably, and while normally Regina would have conceded tonight she just wasn't in the mood.

"If you insist on keeping _my_ son from me you should at _least_ be adequately prepared to defend him from any magical attacks."

Emma's hackles immediately rose and she stepped into the mayor's personal space as if by instinct.

" _Our_ son is perfectly safe with me," Emma growled.

She was much too close, it was messing with the queen's head.

"Oh really?" she replied icily.

She lifted her hand and suddenly Emma found herself being slammed against the wall by an unseen force. Regina stalked towards her, her hand curled so her magic kept a steady pressure on the younger woman's throat. It wasn't enough to hurt her, just enough to show the insolent little brat who was really in charge.

She stopped once she was pressed up against the blonde, replacing her magic with her actual hand and feeling warm skin over tensed muscles.

 _What am I doing?_

But she couldn't stop, too full of frustration and exhaustion to fight her own feelings.

"All this time, Miss Swan, and you _still_ have no idea what I'm capable of."

She tensed her fingers slightly and felt a low rumble beneath her palm. The blonde had stopped struggling the moment Regina's body had pinned her and had resorted instead to glaring.

The mayor searched those eyes, looking for signs of fear. All she found was anger and...lust? Those vibrant green eyes had darkened until they were almost black and her skin had flushed a bright pink.

Regina had to stifle a moan as a bolt of arousal shot through her.

 _Not this again._

She tightened her hold further. She wanted...so many things. But she couldn't be sure of the other woman's feelings. What if she only wanted to remain reluctant companions? What if she wanted a relationship? What if she _didn't_? Her pride would not, could not allow her to make the first move. No, she would deal with her desires on her own, and she would stay the hell away from the woman who was driving her crazy.

She stepped back and turned to face the opposite wall.

"That will be all, Sheriff."


	6. Chapter 6

_What the actual fuck?_

Emma couldn't wrap her head around what had happened. It didn't make any sense how quickly her and Regina went from zero to a hundred when they were together. At least, it didn't make sense on Regina's part.

Emma groaned and rolled over onto her back, messing up her sheets. Her body was still buzzing and there was a steady throb building between her thighs, aching for attention.

 _I won't do it._

Unbidden, her fingertips traced the exposed skin between her tank top and her boy shorts.

 _I'm not gonna do this. I need to find a better way to deal with this._

Her other hand grazed her stomach as it traveled upwards between her breasts to hold her throat. She remembered the fierce look in the mayor's eyes, the way her body had pinned her against the wall...

 _Fuck it. I'll find a better way tomorrow._

Now resolute in her decision, Emma's lower hand dipped into the waistband of her underwear. She shuddered as her fingertips discovered heat and she realized she'd been wet since leaving the mausoleum.

 _She'd been so close..._

Her imagination brought her back to that moment: being pinned and helpless against the queen's wrath.

In her mind's eye those ruby lips smirked at her knowingly.

 _"My, my, Emma. You seem... excited. Do you_ like _this? Do you like being at my mercy?"_

Emma groaned as she cupped herself, pretending it was Regina's deceptively strong thigh pressed between her legs.

 _"What shall I do with you?"_

The hand at her throat tightened threateningly.

 _"You still think you can disobey me without being...punished."_

Regina's lips wrapped around the word, coating it in sin and desire.

 _"I admire your spunk, Miss Swan. You are the only person who has challenged me in a long while... But you need to learn your place."_

The queen's free hand slithered down her front, easily bypassing her tight jeans and smirking at the wetness she found there.

 _"Oh, I'm going to have so much fun breaking you."_

Emma groaned as her fingers swirled around her clit, hips arching off the bed. It wasn't gonna take long, not when she was this close.

 _"Already, my dear? I haven't even tasted you,_

"Emma!!"

The fantasy shattered and Emma desperately tried to cover herself in her twisted sheets as her mother's worried figure appeared in her doorway.

"Emma! Are you alright? I heard noises."

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, I'm good. Just...having a nightmare."

She was glad her mother hadn't turned on the light because she knew she was probably an unhealthy shade of red.

"Oh, honey. Do you want to talk about it? You know I'm here if you need me."

"Y'know, I really appreciate that but I'm good right now."

Mary Margaret sighed, leaning wistfully on the doorframe. She couldn't believe how many nightmares she'd missed while her little princess grew up without her.

"Alright, sweetie. Try and get some rest."

Emma smiled reassuringly until the door clicked closed. Then she grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it.

 _I need my own place..._


	7. Fun and Games

Regina didn't even glance at her secretary as she stormed into town hall the next morning, merely picking up a folder of files to look over and slamming her office door behind her.

Last night had been... well, after the mausoleum debacle, it had been amazing. She had been well on her way to the strongest orgasm yet until the phantom sensation that had been getting her off stopped suddenly, leaving her wet and needy on her couch.

She'd woken up the same combination of angry and aroused that she usually did, but this time both sensations were stronger, rawer and closer to the surface.

She couldn't decide if she wanted to murder or fuck the next person to walk into her office.

"Madame Mayor?"

Regina flinched and looked up with a sharp glare. Of course it was the sheriff, when was it anyone else?

"What do you want, Miss Swan?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Emma at least had the decency to look down at her boots before continuing.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Regina blinked once, twice, three times, waiting for the words to make sense.

"Excuse me?" she asked finally, after the silence had grown awkward.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I was being bratty yesterday and I know how worried you are about Henry and I am too, you know? I worry about not being able to protect him all the time... I worry about not being able to protect all the people I care about."

The last part was mumbled softly, like Emma didn't want to admit what she was saying and Regina felt something in her chest squeeze a little.

"Well. I'm glad you're seeing some sense," Regina said carefully, completely thrown off by the unexpected apology.

"Also..." Emma paused, finally looking up from her boots with a cheeky grin. "Can me and Henry go play video games at the mansion tonight?"

"Of course," the mayor replied automatically. "I'll make lasagna and you can come around six."

Emma beamed that 1000 watt smile before turning on her heels and leaving without another word.

Regina realized she had probably made a tactical error somewhere in that conversation but it was hours until she realized she'd been masterfully manipulated.

 _Well played, Swan._

That evening, Regina opened the door to two identical excited smiles. She rolled her eyes. "The TV's already on in the den and dinner will be ready in half an hour," she said in an exasperated tone. She stepped aside and like a shot mother and son had burst through the door and were racing down the hall. "Thanks, Mom!" "Thanks, Regina!"

She sighed as she closed the door, a little dissappointed that she hadn't been greeted more enthusiastically by her son. She turned around to head back to the kitchen only to find herself wrapped in a tight hug. "It's nice to see you," Henry mumbled into her shirt. A genuine smile broke across her face and she returned the embrace just as tightly. "It's nice to see you too, my little prince."

Regina found herself still smiling as she busied herself finishing up her world famous apple pie. The sounds of laughter pealed through the mansion, filling it with warmth, and she found she was truly happy for the first time in a while.

Removing her apron and smoothing down her shirt she headed to the source of the noise. Something warm bloomed within her as she walked in to find Emma dancing ridiculously while Bowser celebrated his win on screen. "Yeah! Who's your momma? I am! I totally whooped you!" Emma cried victoriously. Henry groaned good naturedly before noticing his other mother. "What are you smiling about, Mom?" he asked with a grin. Regina felt herself blush as Emma whipped around to scrutinize her. "How childish your other mother is," she quipped dryly, schooling her features. Emma gasped in mock offense while Henry giggled. "I'll have you know that I am the adultiest adult I know," she said loudly, striking a superhero pose. The mayor couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her, causing Emma to give her that famous Charming grin. Henry looked between them happily, glad to see his mothers getting along. "Dinner is ready by the way," Regina finally announced and had to step out of the way as the two scrambled for the dining room. She rolled her eyes but still smiled softly at their antics.

"This looks and smells absolutely amazing, Regina," Emma said appreciatively, serving herself a large portion of the homemade lasagna. Regina found herself smirking. "Just wait until you try it, dear. I think you'll find it tastes even better than it looks." There was a heavy moment of eye contact between the two women before Henry interjected with, "She's right! Mom's lasagna is the best." With everyone served, Emma finally took a bite...and let out the most indecent moan. Regina had to clamp her legs together to quell the feeling it wrought in her. She was suddenly, frustratingly, aware of the fact she had been...interrupted last night. "God, Regina, it's so _good_!" Emma groaned, stuffing her face with more and more of the delicious lasagna. Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the childish display. _How is this woman so sexy and adorable at the same time? Wait... did I just think the word adorable? What's happening to me?_

The night went quickly after that, with similar far too sexy noises leaving the blonde's lips when she tasted Regina's apple pie and more games.

"That's no fair!" Henry shouted after losing to the sheriff once again. Emma was smirking proudly next to him on the couch and Regina was trying very hard not to laugh at his adorable pout from her position on the armchair. "Mom, I can't beat her. You've got to cut her down to size!" "I don't know about-," Regina started before the blonde interrupted with her loud laughing. "Kid, there's no way your Mom can beat me!" she shouted triumphantly. With that, Regina's competitive side was unleashed and no one could stop her now. "Fine. Henry, give me your remote and choose the game," she said with all the cold fierceness of the Evil Queen, "but when I win I want more than bragging rights." "Alright then," Emma replied, smirking, "Winner gets to dare the loser to do anything." Regina nodded her assent, looking far too regal. Emma still looked mostly amused and her smirk widened as Mario Kart was chosen for them. "Oh, you're going down." She sat on the couch as Regina rose from her armchair and joined her. Emma quickly chose Bowser and smiled wide when Regina chose Rosalina. "Seriously, that's who you're going with?" Regina made no comment and simply started the game, choosing Rainbow Road as their track. At that, Emma frowned slightly but still seemed determined.

Just a few minutes later Emma sat in shock, jaw dropped open while watching Rosalinda serenely waving from atop the 1st place pillar. Bowser meanwhile was kicking dejectedly in last place. "How did you even..." Emma mumbled quietly. "I have my ways," Regina said mysteriously. While normally not one to gloat, she did accept a high five from the whooping and laughing Henry. "You just got _owned_ , Ma!!" he shouted joyously. Regina let him celebrate for a while longer before noticing the clock over her mantle. "It's past your bedtime, young man." Henry groaned and slumped his shoulders but nodded as a yawn bubbled up in him. "Can I sleep here tonight, Ma?" Emma smiled warmly at him, he was just too cute when he was tired. "If it's alright with your mom?" she asked, facing Regina. The mayor was finding herself suppressing tears of happiness and so nodded rather than risking words. "Awesome," Henry mumbled tiredly. He yawned before lazily hugging both his moms and heading upstairs.

Once he had gone to bed Regina composed herself, automatically getting up to pour herself and Emma some cider. "Thank you for this," she said stiffly as she handed one of the glasses to the sheriff. Emma looked surprised, but smiled softly as she accepted both the thanks and the cider. "I know he misses you," she said softly, "even after everything you're still his mom." Regina took a hearty swig of the alcohol to hide the emotions suddenly overcoming her. "Now," Emma said suddenly, "about this dare..." Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the nervous expression on the Savior's face. "Oh no, dear," the queen said with an evil leer, "I'd like to take my time thinking of a suitable punishment for you." Emma shivered, unable to suppress the bolt of desire that shot through her at the mayor's tone. The mayor also found herself feeling a little flushed. Perhaps "punishment" was not exactly the appropriate word... "Well whatever you choose can't be worse than what I've done in between foster homes," Emma said with a light chuckle, "Bored preteens can be pretty creative." "Oh? Do tell..."

And so the two women talked deep into the night, both ignoring the warmth between them as they traded stories and cider.


End file.
